


Hidden Issues

by Huffle_Punk



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn - Freeform, F/F, KDA Universe - Freeform, Kda, ahrixkai'sa, lol kda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle_Punk/pseuds/Huffle_Punk
Summary: Based on the K/DA comic, Harmonies. These are short stories that try to tell what the comic doesn't show us..., my own interpretation of course. Expect Akalynn and Ahrix Kai'sa.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	1. Issue #1

"Let's take some time, we'll resume recording soon" Ahri said, leaving Studio M’s recording booth without looking back. The pop star was frustrated with what she was hearing. The talent was there, the potential of the song and the entire EP was evident, but something wasn’t working. Ahri knew it was wrong to have withdrawn like that, without giving explanations to her co-workers, but the annoyance kept eating her insides. It had nothing to do with music, the talent of the four, with the addition of Serpahine, was more than enough for the singles to flow effortlessly, yet she still felt uneasy.

The blonde reached the roof top of the studio and the night sky of the city greeted her with its resplendent stars shining just for her. She approached the edge and caught sight of Akali's motorcycle speeding off while carrying a passenger. Ahri smiled, it was good that at least one of them was aware of Sera, at least she could rest assured that Akali would make sure that the kid didn’t feel guilty about the predicament they were in.

The night was calm and silent, very few people roaming in the streets at that time; in the distance, the silhouette of the tall buildings of the business district outlined the skyline of a city that never sleep.

"I knew I would find you here" the voice of one of her co-workers was heard from the stairs, at the entrance to the roof.

"You always find me, Kai'sa" Ahri replied with a slight smile, without taking her eyes off the sky.

"Something is happening to you, Ahri, I can tell"

The voice sounded closer and Ahri felt a chill run down her spine, she felt a strange ache in her stomach when she felt the brunette standing next to her.

"Is it because of Sera?... A new person can modify the group's work dynamics, but it's just a

matter of adapting ourselves to this song..."

"I wouldn't say there is something wrong, just ... there is something different"

"I'm trying to follow the ramblings of that little head of yours but I'm not succeeding" Kai'sa said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Kai, even I can't put into words what I'm feeling; I just know that it's affecting the group and that bothers me"

"Do you remember the first time the four of us got into a recording booth? All that chaotic energy that made Pop/Stars the hit that it was? I think you should let that crazy energy flow again. We all trust you."

Ahri turned to look at the brunette who was looking at her with eyes full of admiration and something else she couldn't identify.

"I don't know if we can do another Pop/Stars..." admitted the blonde, taking Kai'sa's hand, she always felt drawn like a magnet towards her.

Kai'sa took her hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We don't need to repeat what we already did, the new material will be even better" she said optimistically.

Filled with gratitude for the faith that this woman had in her, Ahri pounced on Kai'sa and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"What would I do without you, Kai?"

"Hopefully we never have to find out" she replied, hugging the blonde's waist.

They both stayed there for a while, enjoying each other's closeness and warmth. The discomfort in Ahri's heart seemed to evaporate and calm covered her like a comforting blanket. It was weird, Ahri thought as she refused to let go of Kai'sa, everything seemed better when the brunette had these displays of affection for her. Not to mention the tickling she felt when she felt the curve of the oracha, her toned muscles acquiring her skin, even if it was through their clothes.

Kai'sa also felt no rush to let go of the blonde, Ahri felt good in her arms and she wasn't going to complain of the time spent in this position. Ever since she had met her, once past the star-worshiping phase, and got to know the sweet and talented girl who lived behind the lights, she had found that she felt comfortable with her and even regularly sought her closeness.

During her first tour with the girls, it was common to find them huddled in some corner while she watched videos looking for new choreographies as Ahri wrote her songs. When all the craziness passed and they devoted time to their personal endeavors, Kai'sa found herself missing Ahri's presence in her life. But they had quickly remedied it by organizing sleepovers, going to the movies and having dinner together. Sometimes Evelynn accompanied them, when she was in town or Akali when she was not producing for True Damage.

As the girls rejoiced in the shared embrace, the engine of a motorcycle was heard in the distance, inexorably approaching. Akali was returning to Seraphine.

"Looks like it's time to go back inside" Kai'sa whispered in Ahri's ear, making her tremble visibly. Kai'sa smiled at the blonde's reaction and pulled her closer against her body. "If all goes well in today's recording, I promise you a comforting pizza from your favorite pizzeria and a Disney movie under the covers."

Ahri laughed.

"You do know the way to my heart, Kai"

"Always" said Kai'sa winking at her and taking her hand to guide her inside the building.

On the way to the recording booth where Yasuo surely hadn't noticed their absence (so self-absorbed that he is usually in his comics) the girls found Eve who, leaning against a wall, was waiting for them.

"If you've stopped cuddling in dark corners, we should continue with the recording of the song," the girls looked at her visibly blushed, not daring to refute Eve’s comments… they were still holding hands after all. "I already called Akali to bring the kid back, they should be arriving soon"

"They're almost here... let's go inside, I think I know how to unlock this song" Ahri stated, hooking her arm to Eve's. The three entered the studio and waited for Sera and Akali.


	2. Issue #2

"Why are you so quiet?" Evelynn asked, walking down the hallways of the dance studio alongside the team’s rouge.

Akali made something very similar to a pout but didn't answer her.

"As much as I think you are incredibly cute when you do that face, I don't like it when you don't answer my questions"

Akali looked at Eve out of the corner of her eye, the now platinum blonde continued to walk at a safe pace down the hall, in the distance music could be heard resounding through powerful speakers.

"You can be nicer to Sera from time to time, you know?" the youngest said suddenly.

"I treat her the same way I treat the rest of the world, Akali. I don't understand what is bothering you."

"She is young and doesn’t have the experience you have in this business. She may think that she is doing something wrong if you keep ignoring her."

"Is that why you're always around her like she's going to disappear at any moment?"

Akali stopped in her place, Evelynn took a few steps before noticing she was no longer walking next to her.

"What's going on?" Eve asked.

"Are you... are you jealous of the time I spend with her?" Akali asked incredulously. A small, mischievous smile touched her lips.

"Please don't be ridiculous ... Why should I be jealous?" Eve snapped back without looking into her eyes.

Akali's smile grew a little bit bigger.

"Well, I had to cancel our last movie night because I had promised Sera to show her the city ... Maybe that bothered you"

"Of course not" Akali's smile was now fully displayed and Evelynn crossed her arms in front of her body, taking a defensive pose… very odd for her.

"Okay, so if you don't mind me spending more time with Sera, I think I'll invite you to dinner tonight" Akali decided to restart her way to where Kai'sa was waiting for them to start with the new choreography.

She didn't turn around to see how Evelynn's reaction was, she didn't need it. She already knew the diva and she knew that she had to put something else at stake to win what she held most dear for a long time... Evelynn's heart.

* * *

"One, two, three, kick and repeat... one, two, three..." Kai'sa marked the steps with military rigor, the new choreography was taking shape and Evelynn knew it would be spectacular. The steps were more difficult than their previous choreographies, more energy demanding, they needed more coordination this time; but the diva was ready for the challenge. For her, recording and rehearsing with the group was something she needed, it felt good to be back on the road with new material and surrounded by so much talent.

What she didn't like at all was the way Akali paid attention to this Seraphine girl. The girl had talent, without a doubt, and an aura of a future star surrounded her, a glow that would soon catapult her to success... but Akali didn’t need to put her hands there to show her the move!

In one of the rare breaks that Kai'sa gave the girls, Evelynn watched as Akali sat down next to Sera after bringing her a bottle of water and Evelynn's mouth twisted in a sour gesture. She didn’t like this situation, a deep part of her being demanded that shr claim what was hers, that she take Akali over her shoulder and take her away. Although in reality, she knew that she couldn’t do that, the young woman didn’t belong to her and if her wish was to be with Seraphine then she should allow it without question.

But Evelynn wasn't a quiet loser and she wasn't going to give up without a fair battle.

As Kai'sa stood up to continue the rehearsal, Evelynn approached her and innocently suggested:

"It seems to me that we should stretch, darling. My calves need to be warm enough before the next choreography section."

Kai'sa noticed the strange suggestion but was glad that the diva cared about her physical health, she ordered the girls to do some stretching and muscle resistance exercises. What Evelynn had predicted happened immediately after the exercises began, Akali and Sera got together to help each other stretch. At least they tried but the kid didn’t have enough strength to help Akali and her toned body in exercises where maximum stretching was needed.

"Allow me dear, I'll take care of Akali" Evelynn said sweetly to Sera as she stepped aside, still surprised and a bit embarrassed that the diva had spoken to her. "If you want, you can help Ahri, she is of a more fragile build and may need a more… delicate touch"

"That was smooth, Eve, I must admit," Akali whispered from the floor, legs wide open and torso trying to touch the floor, watching as Evelynn kindly sent Sera away from her and bent down to help her with the stretches.

"I don't know what you mean, I just want to help you… clearly you need a little more power for your muscles"

The platinum blonde leaned over Akali's back to help her get to the floor, but did so in a way that the entire front of her body was firmly pressed against the ninja's back. "It's okay like that?" she asked, her voice dripping sensuality, right in Akali's ear.

The rouge found it difficult to breathe and it had nothing to do with exercise. Eve's intoxicating scent, mixed with the sensual softness of her curves pressed against her back and that almost hoarse voice that sounded like the lazy morning after a crazy night, became a combination that was very difficult to resist. And it was in her nature to resist, to persevere, to win... but this was something Akali was more than willing to surrender to.

* * *

In the distance, Ahri watched the exchange between her bandmates and grinned. The dance that Evelynn and Akali were dancing around each other was very entertaining to watch.

By her side, Seraphine stretched her arms against one of the side bars as Kai'sa patiently guided her. The brunette giggled at some nonsense Sera said and Ahri blushed almost immediately.

 _In this band there are more than one dance being choreographed at the same time_ , she thought smiling; and just like Eve, Ahri had no intention of missing the beat.


End file.
